


Endgame (for everyone)

by carolxkara



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Carol is worthy, Carol just misses nat, Character Death Fix, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gay, I miss Natasha, I refuse to believe carol and nat werent friends, Nat is a little spoon, Nat is worthy, Natasha Romanov Feels, Please read, Temporary Character Death, Thor and Carol are buddies, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, carolnat, this took me forever, to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolxkara/pseuds/carolxkara
Summary: ENDGAME FIX IT FIC!!This is a CarolNat short fic that has taken me months to write. Basically, Carol comes back and finds out Nat died while on the time hiest, they find a way to bring Nat back and Carol relives a couple of her good memories.Please give it a chance!





	Endgame (for everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from twitter months ago, and that's how long it's taken me to write this. Mostly because I didn't want it to end but, all good things must come to an end.

Natasha could remember kicking off the edge of the cliff and falling, she remembered feeling the wind move violently through her hair. She had shut her eyes as her life flashed before her, the red room, meeting Tony Stark, joining the Avengers and the years that followed. But suddenly she met the ground and was met with the worst pain she had ever felt before. It didn’t last very long, only a minute or so, but to Natasha, it felt like hours. She knew her back was broken and many other bones, some dislocated. There was definitely internal bleeding and she could feel the freezing cold nipping at her from every angle. Natasha thought she had known pain before, but not until now did she really understand pain.

Pain was spending years being moulded into someone’s toy, someone’s puppet, that was how the red room treated her, and as she didn’t know any better, she let them. But pain is more than that, it’s finally finding a family that love you and accept you for who you are, flaws and all. Natasha knew she wasn’t perfect, she was far from it, but the family she found didn’t care about that. And now, she had finally proved herself as an avenger, now they would get the soul stone and save the universe. She knew they would.

Letting out her final breath, Natasha smiled, knowing that she finally wiped that red off her ledger.

\----

Natasha awoke in a completely different place, the first thing she noticed was that her feet were wet. Looking down, she saw they were submerged in water. The next thing Natasha noticed was that her body didn’t hurt at all, her bones seemed to be healed and she felt perfectly fine. Patting herself just to be sure, but to no avail, she felt fine.

Natasha looked up and saw a woman standing under a structure, walking cautiously over to her, her steps making the water slosh around.

Obviously hearing the sound, the other woman turned, Natasha immediately reached for her gun but noticed it wasn’t there, it must’ve fallen out at some point. Raising her fists, she braced for the woman to strike.

But she never did, she stared at Natasha and Natasha just stared back, unsure of what was happening.

“How are you here?” The green woman finally spoke, Natasha’s eyebrow rose, she didn’t expect the woman to speak English.

“I sacrificed myself at Vormir, which I guess is why I’m here,” Natasha replied; the other woman’s face contorted into sadness.

“Why did you do that?” She asked, considering Natasha just met this woman, in this strange place, she found no problem telling her everything.

“Well we had to get the soul stone so we could undo everything Thanos did five years ago, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to let my best friend jump, so, it had to be me,” Natasha smiled weakly, she hoped that Clint would forgive her, she wished that there could’ve been another way but what’s done is done.

“Five years? It’s really been five years since Thanos got the stones?” The woman asked, and as if that was the last piece of the puzzle, Natasha came to a realisation.

“Your Nebula’s sister, aren’t you?”

The woman seemed shocked that the name came from this stranger’s mouth, Nebula wasn’t really one to make friends and this woman spoke so casually of her sister.

“I am, we weren’t always close, but we grew closer before Thanos came back for me,” The woman smiled sadly, looking at the ground, Natasha could feel the pain that was coming from the other woman.

“What’s your name?” Natasha asked, the green woman quickly wiped away her tears before looking back up.

“Gamora, and yours?”

“Natasha, or the Black Widow, whichever you prefer.” Natasha smiled at Gamora; it was nice to put a name to the face.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Natasha,” Gamora walked up to Natasha and stuck out her hand in greeting.

“It’s nice to meet you too, and I’m really sorry about what Thanos did to you,” Natasha mumbled, Gamora couldn’t help but shrug,

“There’s nothing I can do about it now, and I’m sorry too, I know it must’ve been a hard thing for you to do.”

Natasha just sighed,

“Whatever it takes right? Now, is there a way out of here?” Natasha grinned.

Bruce struggled as the iron glove finally set around his forearm, the pain was unbearable, but he knew he had to go through with it. Because if he didn’t, half the universe would stay dusted.

As he raised his hand, his mind was concentrating on bringing back the dusted and Nat, he didn’t know if both could happen but dammit, he would try.

When he snapped his fingers, he felt a movement and when he opened his eyes again, he was no longer at the compound, he was at someplace he’d never been before.

Ahead of him was an exact replica of the hut he met Natasha in when the big Loki fiasco was going on all those years ago, and in the doorway of the hut, was a very familiar figure.

“Nat?” Bruce whispered, he couldn’t believe it, was she really here? Was he really here?

He walked up to her and she turned around, smiling at him, she let stray tears fall.

“Bruce? You’re here, what happened?” She wrapped her arms around him, speaking in disbelief.

“We got the stones, we used them to get everyone back.” He smiled down at her, he couldn’t help but let a couple of tears fall himself, Nat hadn’t even been gone for a day, but he missed her so much.

“They’re back? Are you sure?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, _they won_.

“I’m sure, I tried to bring you back and somehow I ended up here.”

“So, take me back with you. Please.” She begged, she couldn’t stay here for eternity, she wanted to go live the rest of her life with her family.

“I don’t know how, Nat,” Bruce said regretfully, he didn’t even know when he himself would go back.

“I do.” A voice spoke from within the hut, Bruce stood in front of Natasha protectively before she just pushed him out of the way.

“No need for that Bruce, it’s just Gamora. Nebula’s sister.” Natasha whispered the last part to him, watching as his eyes widen in realisation.

Gamora walked out the door of the hut and stood in front of them, arms crossed and staring at Bruce.

“Your name is Bruce? You don’t look like a Bruce.” Natasha let out a laugh beside him, whereas he was just confused.

“Sorry, not to skip past introductions and everything but did you say you know how to bring Nat back?” Bruce questioned, he watched as Gamora looked at the orange sky for a few seconds before looking back at him.

“All you have to do is,” Gamora stopped speaking before raising her hand and snapping her fingers.

“I have to snap again? I- I don’t think I can, my arm is non-responsive and I can’t do that to my other arm as well, Nat, I’m sorry.” Bruce stuttered out his words, Natasha couldn’t help but let her hopes be crushed.

So, she was just stuck here forever? In this orange, wet and cold place? Sure, she had company, but it wasn’t her family. And she wanted her _family._

Racking her brain for anyone who could snap without hurting themselves, Natasha ran through everyone she knew.

Tony, Clint, Steve, James and Scott were off the table, they were only human after all.

Rocket was a raccoon so _that_ definitely wasn’t happening.

Nebula wouldn’t be able to do it; she would likely fry herself to death.

Thor would do it but if it hurt Bruce this badly, Natasha could only imagine what it would do to Thor.

But what about-

“What about Carol? If she went full binary could she handle it?” Natasha questioned; she saw Gamora’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Bruce was quiet a moment before he spoke up again,

“I think she could. Nat, we could get you out of here, we can get you both out of here.” Bruce grinned as he looked over to the green woman, he met just moments ago.

He noticed she didn’t look very happy.

“Gamora? Are you okay?” Natasha questioned, noticing the look on the other woman’s face as well.

“It’s just, you can’t bring both of us back, only one of us can leave this place,” Gamora said, and Bruce’s grin dropped from his face.

He had just met her; this was so unfair. Everything about this situation was so _shitty._

“What if we got another person to snap? Could that work?” Natasha asked, she couldn’t just leave Gamora here. The green woman had told her all about her family and Natasha told Gamora about hers. It’s what made the two women realise, they weren’t all that different from one another.

“It won’t work, please, just- if you see my family, tell them I love them and that I’m okay.” Gamora smiled sadly before walking back into the hut.

Natasha turned back to Bruce with tears in her eyes,

“Please try and bring her back too, I can’t leave her here.”

“I’ll try my best Nat, I’ll see you soon.”

“See you in a minute,” Natasha smiled before Bruce disappeared suddenly.

A minute, what could sometimes feel like forever and no time at all, at the same time.

“So, what you’re saying is, when you were unconscious you were actually with Nat in the ‘soul world’?” Steve questioned Bruce, who was now sitting up and caressing his arm.

“What I’m saying is, we can bring her back. We just need Carol.” Bruce said desperately, he just wanted to get a move on, Natasha was waiting for them.

“Right, well how do you suppose we call her? She’s in space and she doesn’t have a phone on her.” Scott said right before Rocket facepalmed, groaning, Steve just walked out of the room.

“Hey, where’s fancy pants going?” Rocket asked, Thor just patted his head with a sweet smile.

After a minute or so, Steve came back in the room with the pager Carol gave Fury all those years ago.

“I guess, we just have to page her.”

“Great, we’re really about to pull a Kim Possible,” Tony sighed, the things Morgan makes him watch, you’d think, in the year 2023 they would have had more shows for kids, but no, all the decent actors got dusted so everyone was left with the oldies. (Not that he was complaining, he would prefer Kim Possible over Paw Patrol.)

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s call her,” Clint was getting impatient, he just wanted his best friend back already.

He was already damaged enough watching her fall from the edge of Vormir, getting her back wouldn’t erase that experience but it would definitely ease the ache in his chest.

With a flick of a switch, the pager’s screen lit up with the familiar blue, red and yellow symbol.

Resting it on a table, Steve sighed, “nothing to do now but wait.”

After a long 20 minutes, there was a sudden crash and something fell through the roof, leaving a hole in its path.

As the dust settled, the remaining avengers watched as Carol’s hair stopped glowing and she was rested on her feet.

“What happened? Why did you page me?” Carol said sternly, she didn’t understand why they paged her, she couldn’t sense that anyone was fighting, so for whatever reason they needed her, it couldn’t be that urgent.

“We know how to get her back Carol,” Thor spoke first, he became a good friend of Carol’s while she was staying at the compound those couple of months, and he had the pleasure of watching Carol make friends with all his own, Natasha in particularly.

“What do you mean, get her back?” Carol questioned, who was ‘her’? And looking around the room, looking at the faces of her friends, it wasn’t just a simple, get her back from the grocery store.

“Natasha’s dead, Carol,” Steve said bluntly, he and Carol were close, and he knew she would appreciate him just coming out with it, none of that dancing around the issue fiasco.

“Sh- no, she can’t be,” Carol said in disbelief, feeling the tears form in her eyes as she looked around the room and made eye contact with Thor, who was just looking at her sadly.

Carol couldn’t believe what she was hearing, there was no way that Natasha, _her_ Natasha was dead. She was the Black Widow; she can’t have just _died_.

“I need a minute,” Carol stormed out of the room and the avengers just watched her go.

“Let’s give her a minute, and then I’ll go after her,” Thor said softly, he could feel the tension and sadness in the air, and he knew nothing he could say would change that.

After a couple of minutes of very tense silence, Rocket spoke softly, and Steve couldn’t help but be a bit shocked, he had never heard him speak so quietly before, not even after Nebula and Tony returned from space.

“Go check on her, huh?”

“Yes, I will rabbit.” Thor smiled softly, grabbing Stormbreaker and then making his way out the door Carol went through minutes ago.

Thinking about what he would say to the blonde woman, Thor made his way to Carol’s (and Natasha’s) bedroom, when he got there, he softly knocked on the closed door and waited for Carol to let him in.

After a minute of silence, Thor knocked once more,

“It’s Thor, Carol,” he said softly, knowing that the other blonde could hear him perfectly fine.

“You can come in,” Carol’s voice cracked, and Thor couldn’t help but take a deep sigh in preparation for the conversation that was about to come.

Opening the door, he saw Carol sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the wall.

“Hey, I’m, I’m sorry you had to find out that way,” Thor said as he went and sat beside the woman.

“I wish you guys didn’t tell me like that. I felt so, so _ambushed_ , overwhelmed and I couldn’t process at first but when the words clicked, my heart broke.” Carol cried; Thor wasn’t surprised at the amount of honesty the woman was showing.

People didn’t know this, but Carol was very open with her feelings, and after finding out what happened to her, her ‘origin story’ as Tony would call it, Thor couldn’t help but understand.

“I’m sorry that we told you like that. It was unfair and just so horrible; I know I wouldn’t have wanted to find out like that. I hope you can forgive us, and if you can’t, we understand.” Thor spoke softly, looking over at the blonde woman, he noticed the tears that were falling.

“Tell me about her,” Thor whispered, he already knew everything about Natasha, but he wanted to know how Carol saw the woman.

“I- She’s Nat, you know? She comes off as tough but underneath all that, she’s the softest and sweetest person I’ve ever met. She wouldn’t want you to know but, she’s the little spoon,” Thor chuckled along with Carol, glad that the woman had a hint of a smile on her face.

“She’s not gone you know? Or at least we don’t think so, we think we can get her back.” Thor said, he watched as the woman’s eyes widened, she whipped her head to look at him and when she saw his smile, she smiled as well.

“Seriously? How? When? Can we do it now?” Carol asked, Thor felt like he had whiplash because of the sudden change of emotion.

“We need you, Carol.”

“I’ll do anything to get her back,” Carol whispered; Thor couldn’t help but feel warm inside.

When he first met Natasha, she had nobody and nobody really gave her a second glance, mostly because they were afraid of her but now, she had people who _cared_ and people who would do anything to keep her safe.

When Carol arrived at the compound, she and Natasha weren’t the closest, Carol preferred to hang out with Thor, simply because of the mutuality with space. But as the weeks went on, Carol and Natasha grew closer, as they were the only woman that were on the compound 24/7, Pepper had left with Tony after he had recovered, and Nebula and Rocket went back to space.

So, it was bound to happen that the two would find each other, and when they came out with their relationship, the remaining people at the compound, Thor, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Rhodey, were happy for the couple.

Happy that after everything they had both been through, they had found happiness with each other.

“All we need is for you to go full binary and snap with the gauntlet that _only_ has the soul stone in it,” Thor explained, watching as Carol closely paid attention.

“Really? Is that it?” She said, smiling, Thor chuckled, there was the Carol he knew.

\--

“So, all I have to do is think ‘Bring Natasha back from the soul stone’ really hard and she’ll come back?” Carol asked Bruce, looking at the gauntlet that Thor was holding.

“Basically, but there’s a catch,” Bruce said, hoping that Carol would be able to bring Gamora back as well, he couldn’t just leave her there.

“What is it?” Carol asked, Bruce took a deep breath before explaining, he hadn’t even told the others this.

“There was another woman there with Nat, her name was Gamora, Thanos’ daughter, Nebula’s sister,” Bruce said softly, he looked over at Rocket and watched as his face morphed with emotion.

Noticing the look on the racoon’s face, Carol walked over to him,

“She was a part of your family, wasn’t she?” She asked him quietly, looking into the woman’s eyes, he nodded softly.

“You know for a blonde, you’re not that dumb,” Rocket said smartly, Carol just laughed and ruffled his hair, pulling away before he could bite her.

“I’ll try my best to bring her back too, I promise.” She whispered and smiled when he whispered a little thank you back.

Turning around, she walked over to Thor, taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and let her power spread through her body.

She opened them and saw the wonder on Thor’s face, he had only seen her go binary a couple of times, but he will _never_ get sick of it.

Handing over the gauntlet, Thor took a few steps back and watched as Carol quickly ran to the middle of the field.

Carol took a deep breath before she put the gauntlet on, watching as it fit itself around her forearm, she suddenly felt even more power surge through her body, it was almost painful, but she knew it wouldn’t hurt her.

“Carol, you just have to snap remember?” Carol heard Bruce’s voice faintly. She felt as if she was in a bubble and everybody was far away, Bruce’s words ran through her head and she concentrated, the names Natasha and Gamora running through her head, _please bring them back, bring Natasha and Gamora back from the soul world_.

Raising her hand, she brought her fingers together and snapped.

She felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm and suddenly the world went black.

\--

Nat had been standing beside Gamora when it happened, they were talking about what they were going to do once they were out from the soul world, Nat was going to live her life, fight for the avengers only when they needed her, maybe even spend her life with Carol, she just wanted to _live._

Gamora told the redhead that she was going to appreciate what she had, though she and Quill were on the best terms, she wanted to spend more time, and grow closer with the people she called family. Especially Nebula, her sister had never liked her, and they had grown closer, that was until Thanos took her away from everybody.

They both knew Gamora’s plan was just a dream, but they didn’t dare say it out loud.

Nat and Gamora collapsed as they felt horrible pain rip through their body, they had no idea what was happening, they couldn’t really _think_ of what was happening, they were in so much pain.

Both women writhed on the ground, suddenly becoming still, as both of their hearts stopped beating.

\--

Carol gasped when she came back to consciousness, she hadn’t seen the soul world Bruce was talking about, it was like she just passed out. Knowing what this meant, Carol stood and ripped off the gauntlet. Walking past Bruce, she threw it into his arms and stormed back into the compound.

“What happened? Did she see Nat?” Scott asked, watching as the doors shut behind the blonde.

“Does that look like the face of someone who just saw their girlfriend?” Tony answered, already making his way to the doors Carol just went through, obviously, the woman wasn’t happy with what just happened.

“Hey, has anyone seen Nebula?” Steve asked following everyone else back inside.

\--

They were sitting in the living room when it happened, Scott was looking out the window that now showed birds flying around in the sky.

A sudden explosion ripped through the compound, shaking the ground and blasting everything to debris. Everybody was thrown around, and as the bombs kept coming, the ground of the compound eventually caved in and it sent some of them down a hole in the ground. Rocket, Rhodey and Bruce were now underneath everybody else, Steve was unconsciousness in a now unknown place, maybe it was the kitchen.

Thor was unscathed but unconscious when the rubble was lifted off from him, he didn’t feel the energy course through his body but when his eyes opened, Carol was there reaching a hand out to him.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” She asked, concern laced through her face.

Standing, Thor walked towards a hole in the wall, noticing Thanos talking to Nebula, but it wasn’t their Nebula, Thor and Carol watched as she ripped the orange piece from her head and threw it. Thor hadn’t known Nebula for long, but he knew she wanted Thanos dead, he didn’t know who this woman was.

“What’s he doing?” Carol asked, Thor couldn’t help but watch as the Titan made himself comfortable and feel complete and utter loathing course through his body.

“He’s waiting.”

\--

A couple of minutes later, Tony and Steve joined them, and they watched as the Titan just looked around at all the debris.

“He hasn’t seen us yet; do we ambush him? That seemed to work last time.” Steve asked, he couldn’t believe was happening, they killed Thanos, so this must be one from the past, but how did he get here?

“No, let’s go and… chat.” Tony said as he started making his way down the rubble to the ground.

“I’ll go find everybody else, you guys go do your Avenger thing,” Carol said as she turned and went back into the ruined compound.

She was sitting on their bed when it happened, she had known she failed to bring both Nat and Gamora back and she hated herself for it. If it worked, she would’ve gone to the soul world, wouldn’t’ve she?

She was thrown from the bed when a bomb hit, landing on the floor as rubble fell on top of her. She didn’t feel any pain; it was just a little bit of rock.

She pushed it off herself as she felt even more bombs hit the compound, she knew if she didn’t get out of the rubble now, it would eventually take a long time for her to escape.

Quickly running back to where everyone else was, she noticed Stormbreaker buried under some rubble.

“Thor?” She yelled, not getting a response, she made her way over to the axe and started digging, she knew Thor took that thing with him everywhere, so he couldn’t be far away.

No surprise, Carol found the God still with his hand wrapped around the axe, rolling her eyes she quickly undug him and found him unconscious.

Quickly photon blasting him, he awoke with a jolt. She helped him stand up and followed him to a hole in the wall.

Carol had only ever met Thanos once, back in 2018 when they had ambushed him at his garden. When Carol had found out that the Titan was going to retire at a garden, she had to laugh. She couldn’t help but make fun of him in her head, ‘Hi, I’m Thanos and I killed half of the universe! I’m going to go retire to my garden now.’ She expected him to go and retire on a ship and drift through space but no, it had to be a garden.

She remembered arriving at the compound after bringing back Tony and Nebula from space. She had already been at the compound for two weeks and four days before the rescue mission.

In that small period of time, she had learnt about the Avengers, she had heard about them when she was out saving planets.

Earths mightiest heroes, she heard. And when she met them, she was… surprised, nonetheless.

Bruce seemed like he was fighting with himself and was uncertain in everything he did, though at the time Carol had no idea why.

Steve seemed lost, his eyes were empty and his face always stone, Carol had no idea why he was this way until Thor had explained that he had basically lost his entire family, except Nat, of course, luckily, he still had her.

Whereas Thor himself was very down on himself at first, he blamed himself for not being able to stop Thanos from snapping, it took a while but eventually, he became more like himself, or at least what Bruce said was himself. He started coming out of his room, he started eating again, though it seemed he had taken to eating bread mostly. He eventually started speaking to everybody. But after a couple of months, he left, and he wasn’t heard from again.

And then there was Nat, at first, Carol didn’t really go anywhere near her, simply stunned because the woman seemed so determined that they were going to get everybody back, which Carol couldn’t help but feel hopeful because of it.

Eventually, though, Carol approached Nat and though it was time for them to grow close, and once they spent a lot of time together, they were inseparable.

Most people wouldn’t think of Nat being inseparable from somebody, but Carol could proudly say that she was that somebody.

Carol remembered how shocked Steve was when he saw how close the two had become, it took years for Nat to even have a non-work-related conversation with him. And Carol couldn’t help but feel smug with that fact.

Eventually though, being the useless lesbian that she is, Carol grew feelings for Nat, and she started to act strange around the blonde. And of course, Nat figured it out immediately, being a retired Russian spy and whatnot.

At first Nat didn’t say anything, but Carol could see that the woman was suspicious. She would catch Nat staring at her from across the room at times. Nat didn’t act any different when talking to Carol, they still sat close during meals and during small missions, they would work so well together Steve was always shocked at how the two were basically two peas in a pod.

Until one day, Carol noticed that Nat had disappeared, it had been a couple of days since they had last hung out. And that was simply because she had been out on a mission.

Usually, Nat was always the first to greet her when she returned to the compound, but this time it wasn’t the case. Carol had looked all throughout the compound and couldn’t find the woman, let alone a trace of evidence that she had been there lately.

Her bedroom was tidy, and her bed was made like usual, except when Carol looked in her bathroom, she noticed that all of her belongings, her toothbrush, hairbrush and medication, had disappeared.

So, she went to Steve’s bedroom, hoping that the man had an answer to where Nat had run off to. She wouldn’t have just left, she would have told him something, right?

When she entered his room, she saw him sitting down reading a book, noticing that he had a visitor, he looked up and smiled,

“Hey Carol, welcome back. How was the mission?” He smiled at her, putting his book down and patting the spot beside him, Carol approached and sat beside him.

“It was good, it was just around a hundred people having issues in their town, nothing big.”

“That’s good, I’m glad it worked out.” Steve smiled at the blonde, he noticed that she didn’t really want to talk about the mission, worried, he asked her what was wrong.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted.”

“It’s just, you’ve known Nat longer than I have. Does she always just disappear?” Looking over at the man she noticed the hesitation that was written all over his face.

“Steve.”

“She knows, so she just needed time to process.”

“Oh, okay.”

Carol remembered how her body had immediately ran cold, she knew that Steve knew, she had told him herself, but Nat knowing was another story.

“When did she leave?” Carol asked, her voice suddenly very quiet.

“About, 20 minutes after you did.” Steve watched as the woman’s eyes suddenly filled with tears, he quickly went to wrap his arm around her, but she stood up and looked down at him.

“Thanks for telling me, Steve. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Carol rushed from the room and made her way through the halls and down the stairs until she eventually came to the gym.

Rolling her shoulders, she opened the door and made her thoughts leave her head.

\--

Carol was in her bathroom brushing her hair when she noticed a figure in the mirror standing behind her.

“You know if you keep brushing your hair that rough, you’ll be bald by 35,” Nat spoke from behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror, Carol could see that the blonde was looking at her strangely, but Carol couldn’t place the emotion the other woman had behind her eyes.

“You do realise how old I actually am right?” Carol laughed when Nats eyebrows furrowed together.

“No? You’re not actually older than 30, right?” The blonde questioned.

“I’m like, 50.” Carol watched as Nat’s eyes almost bulged out of her head,

“I’m sorry, did you say 60?” Nat asked shocked, how could a woman who looked _that_ good, be 60 years old.

“It’s the Kree blood and my powers I guess, I haven’t aged in years and years.” Carol turned around and smiled at the other woman.

“Screw Neutrogena, powers from an alien device is where it’s at.” Carol smiled at the other woman, noting that she had gone silent.

“We need to talk,” Nat said softly, Carol’s smile dropped from her face and she sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, I guess we do huh?” Carol looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs, just hoping that the floor would suck her in.

“Let’s go grab some breakfast.” Nat reached her hand and grabbed Carol’s,

“We’ll be okay,” the smaller woman whispered, Carol just nodded in reply and followed the woman out of the bathroom.

\--

The two sat down at a table in the chosen restaurant and for a few minutes, nobody talked. Things around them were quiet, they have been since half of the universe got turned to dust.

But the two women at the table were quiet simply because they could be, not because they had to be.

But Carol was nervous, so nervous that her hands were shaking in her lap. And when Nat noticed, she reached over and held out her hand.

“Take my hand and just relax, all we’re doing is having breakfast, nothing out of the ordinary, okay?” Nat smiled when Carol placed her hand in her own, and immediately she started rubbing her thumb on Carol’s hand. Nat watched as her cheeks went a tinged red and felt a smile creep onto her face.

“First of all, it’s really nice to see you, I’ve missed you, Carol.”

“I’ve missed you too, I haven’t seen you for a few days, so it’s been pretty lonely.” Carol smiled sadly at the other blonde, noticing a look of sadness flicker across her face, but ever the amazing ex-spy she is, the mask slips back on almost immediately.

“Okay, how about we get some food first and then we can chat?”

“Sounds good to me,” Carol said as she pulled her hand out of Nat’s and picked up the menu, already knowing what she’ll be having, waffles, it’s always waffles.

After a minute or so looking at the menu, Carol put down her menu and noticed the waitress coming over, nudging Nat’s foot with her own, she looked over at the waitress and smiled.

“Hi there, are you guys ready to order?” The waitress smiled at the two women.

“Hi, can I please get the waffles and just a cup of coffee please?” Carol smiled and handed the waitress her menu.

“And can I just get a fruit salad with some toast and some coffee too please?” Nat handed the waitress her own menu and saw Carol raise her eyebrows at her, knowing what she meant she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll bring all of that over to you guys soon,” the waitress smiled at the two of them before turning and making her way over to the kitchen.

“I was going to say thank you, but she left too fast so don’t give me that look, Carol,” Nat grumbled as the blonde looked at her with a look on her face.

“It’s fine, just remember to say it when she brings our coffee, you know how I feel about being nice to people,” Carol said softly, looking over at the kitchen and seeing the waitress making their coffees.

“I will, don’t worry.”

After a couple more minutes the waitress came back over with their coffees in her hand, she placed them down in front of the pair.

“There we go, if there’s anything else you need, just let me know.”

“Thank you,” Nat looked at the waitress and smiled, and Carol just watched with a smile.

Carol always had problems with people who didn’t use manners with others. It was simply because of how horrible she had been treated in the past. She doesn’t remember it all of course, but she remembered snippets from when she was training for the Air Force, the men not believing in her, undermining her simply because she was a woman. It left a never healing bruise on her, and that’s why she always makes sure herself and others always treat others with respect, simply because she doesn’t want anyone to feel the way she did.

“So, how did your mission go?” Nat brought her coffee to her lips and Carol couldn’t help but just watch.

“Uh, it was… uhm. It was good.” Carol slowly said, mesmerised by what was happening in front of her. The action was simply harmless, but when Nat brought the mug away from her lips, a smirk was making its way onto her face, Carol couldn’t help but flush.

“Good? That’s all it was?” Nat questioned, knowing why Carol stuttered her way through her sentence. Really, Carol was so obvious it was insane.

Pulling herself together, Carol took a breath and answered the other woman’s question a lot better than before.

“Uh, no. It was really good, a complete success. No fatalities and minimum injuries to the citizens. I was really happy with how it all came out.” Carol remembered when she landed outside the town, how the people surrounded her with their weapons and how she knew they were of no threat. When she had convinced them, she was there to help with the creatures that kept attacking them at night, they had lowered their weapons and told her everything they knew of the creatures.

“Turns out it was just this rabid pack of like, space tigers. I guess that’s the best way to describe them. I dealt with them and that was it, kind of underwhelming when I say it out loud if I’m being honest,” Carol fiddled with the handle of her mug and stilled when Nat reached over to hold her hand.

“Hey, you saved the village. It’s not underwhelming, those… space tigers could’ve done even more damage if it weren’t for you. Don’t bring yourself down,” Nat smiled reassuringly at Carol and watched as she slowly came out of the shell Carol put herself in.

“Anyway, I think our food is coming over now, and by the looks of it, I hope you brought your appetite.” Nat let go of Carol’s hand and grinned as the waitress placed their food in front of them.

Saying a quick thank you to the waitress, they immediately started eating.

\--

Carol rushed through the rubble in hopes of finding anybody who was buried beneath the mess. But she came up with nothing. She decided to take to the sky to see if she could see anything move from a higher point of view.

As she went higher into the sky, Carol saw what a wreck the compound had become, there was nothing but rubble and bomb holes in the ground. Looking over to where her and Nat’s room used to be, she saw there was nothing left.

Rushing down she landed on the ground with a thud and looked around her, she let tears slip out of her eyes when it hit her.

All of Nat’s belongings were in this room, and now it was all destroyed. Their pictures that hung on the walls, their bed, clothes and even their cell-phones, which had so many memories on them.

Looking at the rubble around her, Carol’s eyes landed on something that looked like ribbon. Stumbling over to it, she pushed the rubble out of the way and uncovered something that made her vision blur from tears.

Nat’s ballet shoes.

Carol grabbed them and held them close to her chest, letting out a sob over the woman she had lost, the woman she loved, the woman she couldn’t save.

After a couple of minutes of crying, Carol heard lighting from where Thanos had been sitting before. She composed herself, picked up a piece of rubble and flew in the opposite direction of the fight, coming to a clearing that was unharmed from the bomb, she placed the ballet shoes down and placed the rubble on them so they wouldn’t go anywhere. She looked around her, on one side was trees, unharmed from the bombs and on the other was the wreckage Thanos turned the compound into.

Taking a deep breath, she flew over to where they were all standing watching Thanos before, she was greeted with an image she couldn’t ever imagine. Steve, his shield broken in half facing off against Thanos’ entire army.

Until soon, orange circles started to appear out of nowhere, Carol watched as people walked out of them and eventually an entire army was behind Steve.

_These must be the people who got snapped_ , Carol thought. But if Bruce’s snap worked, where were Nat and Gamora?

Carol watched as Scott, who was absolutely huge now, burst from the rubble and Rhodey, Rocket and Bruce jump from his hand.

Carol quickly flew down to the battle and landed beside a woman dressed in red, looking over at her, Carol recognised her as Wanda, a friend of Nat’s.

“Hi, I’m Carol, you must be Wanda.” Wanda looked at her in confusion, shook her head and looked ahead once more.

Smiling, Carol looked ahead and watched as Mjolnir flew into Steve’s hand. She heard him yell Avengers but after that there was nothing, and when everyone else started charging at Thanos’ army she did the same.

Carol took off into the air and flew beside Wanda, charging at the massive flying things in the sky. Sticking out her fists, she flew right into one and spun until she came out the other side, she turned and watched as the creature fell on top of Thanos’ army, crushing some of them.

Carol watched as Tony and Pepper fought as a team and how some wizard was holding off a huge wave of water.

Carol landed on the ground and watched from the side as Wanda threw Thanos in the air and held him there, wrapped in some red mist, Carol heard the words that left his lips and her eyes widened. Carol quickly flew into the air went above the clouds, looking down she watched as the ship rained the battlefield with bombs. Carol took a deep breath and started flying towards the ship with all her might, she needed to destroy the ship or else it would kill everyone.

Carol saw the guns point up towards her, but she wasn’t worried, they wouldn’t put a scratch on her. She put her fists out in front of her once more and burst into the ship, punching in front of her, ruining the walls of the ship, she came out the bottom and then went all the way back up again, and when she came out the top, she looked at Thanos with pure hatred and watched his face become scared. She smirked; the grape was afraid.

She flew back down to the ground, in front of all the Avengers and watched as creatures from Thanos’ army pin Steve down, she couldn’t get to him as some weird telekinetic alien was throwing debris at her, she photon blasted him out of her way and watched as the hammer beside Steve started to shake, she watched in confusion as she saw Thor fighting someone with Stormbreaker, so it couldn’t have been him who was summoning the hammer.

She watched as the hammer lifted off the ground and flew in the air, just to be caught by a hand. Carol looked at the owner of said hand and her eyes filled with tears. Carol watched as Nat threw the hammer at the aliens pinning Steve down, knocking them off the man. Steve looked around in confusion when he saw the hammer flying away from him, just to be caught by Nat, who continued to beat aliens left and right.

Carol flew over to Steve, helping him up with excitement,

“I can’t believe it worked!” Carol smiled at him and Steve let out a choked laugh, so happy to know his friend was not only alive but _worthy._

“You carry on, I’m going over to her,” Carol said before turning and sprinting over to the now redhead.

Before coming back to find out Nat had died on the mission, the two women hadn’t seen each other in weeks, and that was simply because Carol had been stranded on some planet called Sakaar. While she was there, a man called the Grandmaster forced her into fighting in an arena, and the best part of it was she got a haircut out of it.

“Nat!” Carol yelled as she neared the redhead, Carol watched as she spun around, she watched as her face went from angry to disbelief.

“Carol!?” Nat yelled, she ran over to the blonde and they met in the middle.

Wrapping Nat up in a hug, she cried, she couldn’t believe that she was here, in her arms, safe and sound.

Letting her go, she looked down into Nat’s eyes and watch them widen,

“You cut your hair?” The redhead asked, letting out a chuckle, Carol smiled.

“It’s a bit of a long story. I’m so happy to see you,” Carol leant down and placed her lips on the other woman’s.

And it felt like the world had stopped moving around them, Carol felt herself calm down and her knees felt weak. Kissing Nat always felt like this, always felt like fireworks but peace and calm at the same time.

Pulling away, Carol looked down at the hammer in the other woman’s hand in wonder.

“You’re worthy, and I’m not even surprised.”

“Yeah well, after sacrificing yourself for the universe I would assume you’d have to be worthy.” Nat smiled at her own joke but watched as Carol’s fell.

“Yeah, well, we better get back to fighting, we have a battle to win.” Carol smiled at Nat before placing her forehead against Nat’s.

“I love you,” she whispered.

\--

Carol watched as everyone joint hands with Tony as he took the power of the infinity stones, she quickly flew over and grabbed the arm that had the stones and felt the power rush through her, it was familiar but a bit stronger. After they join hands, Tony opened his mouth to speak, not knowing if they were to be his last or not.

“And we… are the Avengers.” He snapped his fingers and those holding on felt the power rush through them, everything went white for a few seconds but when they all came to, they watched as Thanos’ army turned to dust, but for some reason, Thanos didn’t.

Carol watched as Tony turned to Nebula and the green woman next to her nudged Nebula.

“He’s all yours,” Tony said to Nebula, Carol watched at the blue woman approached Thanos before pulling out her blades and cutting his head off in one swift moment.

“Just as it should be,” the green woman said when the deed was done.

Carol looked over at Tony and quickly ripped the gauntlet off his arm, noticing the power was still lacing up the side of his body.

“Dude, how did that not kill you?” Carol asked, Tony was just a human, there was no way he should’ve survived handling the infinity stones.

“I’ve been through worse,” he shrugged, and Carol couldn’t help but feel a pain in her chest.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, she smiled, “I’m glad you’re still here old man.” She quickly wrapped him in a hug before letting go,

“Now, these things need to go back to where they came from,” Carol lifted up the gauntlet and walked away from Tony.

She walked over to Thor, Steve and Nat who seemed to be in deep conversation.

“…think she is? I wanna see,” Thor said excitedly, Carol watched as Steve gave Nat a look before sighing,

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to find out.”

“Hey, guys, what are you talking about?” Carol said as she approached them.

“Just wondering where we’re all going to live after this, considering everything is destroyed,” Thor said as he looked around at his surroundings.

“Hey, can you hold this?” Nat asked Carol while she was distracted, Carol took it without looking down, and Nat felt a smile grow on her face.

“Sure babe, I’m thinking I might move to a city, I’ve always wanted to live amongst the concrete jungle,” Carol said, confused as to why the three in front of her were suddenly grinning.

“Wh-What…” Looking down she saw what she was holding, her eyes widened when she saw that it was Mjolnir.

“I knew it,” Thor smiled, laughing when Steve punched his arm,

“That’s the third time you’ve said that in the past two hours,” Steve chuckled, Carol kept staring in wonder before shaking her head, she handed it back to Nat.

“Okay, so that’s insanely cool. But we still have a problem.”

“And what’s that?” Steve asked,

“How are we going to get these back?” Carol lifted the gauntlet that still had the stones in it.

\--

“So, for him, it’ll be five hours, but for us, it’ll be five seconds,” Bruce explained as Steve stood in the middle of the makeshift time machine, Carol, Nat, Bucky and Sam stood around and watched as the machine turned on and suddenly Steve was gone.

“In 5, 4, 3, 2 1...” Bruce pushed a button, but nothing happened.

“Hey, bring him back! Bring him back,” Sam yelled as he walked over to Bruce,

“I’m trying!” He pushed a couple more buttons before Steve appeared in front of them again.

“Sorry, I ran into some trouble in New York,” Steve apologised once the mask was off his face.

“I seriously thought you were gone and never coming back,” Bucky said as he went up to Steve and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Like I always say Buck, I’m with you till the end of the line.” Steve smiled at his friend, noting the sparkle in his eyes.

“While I’m enjoying this gay fest, we really should get going. We have a party to attend.” Nat yelled at the men in front of her.

“I’m really looking forward to this, I wanna see who can stay sober the longest out of you two,” Sam looked at Sam and Bucky as four of them walked back towards Tony’s cabin.

Nat and Carol walked over to the bench that was at the edge of the lake and sat down.

“I’m, I’m just so happy you’re back Nat. I thought you were gone forever.” Carol sniffled as tears came to her eyes, looking over, Nat quickly wiped them away before stilling her hand on Carol’s cheek.

“Look at me, I’m here and I’m never going anywhere. You have me and you’ll never lose me.” Nat looked into Carol’s eyes and smiled, this right here, is what she wanted forever.

“And saying that, I have a question I want to ask.” Nat removed her hand from Carol’s cheek and stood up, Carol looked up in confusion, flashing a reassuring smile, Nat kneeled.

“Carol Danvers, I’ve never been the best with emotions and probably never will be. But with you it’s different, with you, I can be myself. Not an Avenger, not some Russian spy, but myself and only myself. And I want to be myself with you for the rest of my life. When I was in the Soul World, that’s what Gamora and I are calling it, all I thought of was you. And how I missed out on living the rest of my life with you. I love you so much and I want a life with you now that I can, so please say yes. Will you marry me?” Nat reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

Carol just stared at the ring in shock, was this really happening right now?

“Yes, yes I’ll- I’ll marry you.” Carol gasped out, holding out her left hand.

Nat shakily put the ring on Carol’s finger and leant forward and kissed the blonde, ecstatic that she would be able to do this for the rest of her life.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to kudos and comment :)


End file.
